The  Precious Thing
by Devil'sBlade
Summary: Gokudera oneshot... How will he tell his feelings if she is about to leave, or so he thought.


**I promised myself that I won't write a story about him until I finished my first generation fanfic but I can't help but write something about Gokudera… just this oneshot please…. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR… In fact I own nothing… except this idea and the laptop…**

**By the way, the setting is 10 years later…**

You stood there in the music room looking at the piano that he secretly played. You were holding your violin waiting for the day that you two could play together. You could feel sadness in every note he plays. You are part of the mafia, in fact you are even a guardian of Tsuna. Your dream of travelling the world as a violinist is gone but you regret nothing. Tsuna granted your freedom. Right now, you could see how bright the world is just by fighting alongside with them. You sighed heading towards the door. The moment you opened it, you were surprised to see Gokudera standing there.

"What?" you asked him.

"We have a conference you know." He glared at you as you slapped your head with your palm. You forgot. Gokudera grabbed your arm and dragged you towards the conference room. That's right, the moment you joined in this family 15 years ago, he used to drag you wherever the adventure with his precious _juudaime _is. You liked it, even though at first it irritated you. They didn't hold a grudge against you when your real brother planned to take over the tenth's body.

"I can walk you know." You heard him groan in irritation. Your eye twitched. Sometimes those things also irritated you. Both of you entered the room only to find no one there.

"Hey! I thought you said there is a conference, you moron!" I clenched my fist about to hit him.

"Don't you dare, stupid woman! I don't want you to be late again!"

You pointed your index finger at him "Hey, I was late because I came back from a mission. It's only once you know!"

"Tch, woman"

"Tch, ahodera." You look away from him crossing your arms in your chest. You tapped your foot impatiently waiting for the others to come. You were wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black pants. You hated skirts since this will only be in the way when you are fighting. Your (h/c) hair hangs loose. You turned to face him only to be surprised that emerald orbs staring at you. That really made you uncomfortable.

"What?" You are not used to it. You could see the expression in his eyes soften.

"Tch, nothing." He lit his cancer stick. You took your seat, leaning your head on your palm. You stared blankly at the door.

Gokudera sat on his chair waiting for his tenth to arrive. You hate waiting. Suddenly, you jumped out of the chair when rain poured down from the sky. You love the rain.

Gokudera looked at you with a smile curving his lips. He stood up, grabbed something from his pocket and headed towards you, when

"We're here to the extreme!" Gokudera groaned when he heard Ryohei slammed the door. Yamamoto followed with his usual laugh. Both of you sat down on your chairs. All of Tsuna's guardian's arrived except for the latter. Tsuna arrived an hour after.

"Why only now, Tsuna?" you asked irritated, your index finger tapping on the table waiting for an answer. "Sorry, I have some business to take care of."

"Oi, woman, don't question the tenth like that!" Gokudera growled at you. You just rolled your eyes mentally picturing strangling him. The conference ended, Tsuna dismissing everyone but Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, were you able to tell her?"

"Tenth…" Gokudera's saddened expression made Tsuna figured out the answer. "So you weren't able to do so? Gokudera-kun, not that I'm interfering but she accepted a mission that will take her 6 months to complete it with Chrome." Gokudera's eyes widened.

"She haven't told you yet…" Tsuna sighed. "I'll talk to her"

"Wait, tenth, I'll do it." Gokudera immediately stood up and exited the room leaving a smiling Tsuna behind. '_Sorry, Gokudera-kun,_'

Gokudera ran towards your quarters. He didn't bother knocking the door since he knows you won't mind. He saw you there looking through some papers lazily. You glanced at him then returned to the papers.

"Why are you here?" You stood up heading towards him. He was in front of you and you could see something was up and you don't know what. Your eyes widened when he grabbed your hands and his lips touched yours. It took you a while to register what just happened. He won't let go of the kiss until you return it. Slowly closing your eyes, you return his kiss. He let go of your arms and wrapped his arms around your waist. He pulled away after a couple of minutes when his lungs demanded for some air but did not let go of your waist. You can't seem to know how to ask him what just happened. You blinked at him. He gave a smirk while one of his hands slid down his pocket and grabbed something.

"This is for you." Damn your face is as red as a tomato and you could hear your heartbeat. You are really surprised.

"Hayato, you told me that you treasure this ring so much." He smirked getting one of your hands and placing the ring on your finger.

"Take it. That's how I treasure you." Your eyes widened.

"Hayato…" he pulled you towards him embracing you tightly.

"I know this is selfish but please don't go. Chrome can do it alone." You pulled away looking confused.

"Wait, what?" He was also confused.

"Tenth told me that you accepted a mission that will take you 6 months to finish it." You chuckled. Tsuna did that. "About that, Chrome told me that my brother will help her since he doesn't want me to get in trouble." Gokudera blinked and figured out what just happened. He smirked at pulled you again.

"Looks like I'll thank tenth later."

**There, I satisfied myself… now back to G's fanfic…**


End file.
